


All I needed to hear

by weather_for_feathers



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Viktor, Bathtubs, Breeding Kink, Chest Kink, Creampie, Established Relationship, Frottage, Knotting, M/M, Nursing Kink, Omega Yuuri, Omegaverse, Porn Without (much) Plot, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Sulking, Yuuri and Viktor aren't mated but they have fucked, based after episode 6, mentions of mpreg, sulking Viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weather_for_feathers/pseuds/weather_for_feathers
Summary: Basically, Yuuri's alpha boyfriend (whom has not mated him... yet) gets hella possessive after he catches Chris scenting and touching him. Starts out kinky, progressively becomes fluffy, then becomes filthy.





	1. Chapter 1

“Of course they would feel good after watching a performance like that-“ Viktor spoke smoothly into Yuuri’s ear - an edge of danger to the way his tongue moved against his teeth and something that Yuuri couldn’t quite place in his eyes, the blue burning into him like cool wind on his cheeks. 

  
Yuuri just blushed a little and turned to look at his score. Of course he was happy, but it just made him more anxious about his performance in the free skate tomorrow. His passion in the performance had led him to a win at skate Japan, but his finesse had been seriously lacking - failing three jumps and smacking his nose into the barrier on one of them. His hand unconsciously returning to the bruise in the bridge.

When he and Viktor were able to escape the press and return to their hotel, Yuuri noticed a particularly poisonous scowl Viktor directed to Chris as the swiss skater left the stadium in the other direction. Yuuri nearly yelped when Viktor pulled him closer, rather forcefully, but calmed at how Viktor made him feel warm and protected against the crisp cool of the outside air.

*******************************************************************************

“Yuuri” Viktor hummed, in that low, sulking voice he deployed when he wanted Yuuri to answer something serious “Did Chris make you feel uncomfortable?” Yuuri looked up to his boyfriend with rosy nose and cheeks, eyebrows knitting as he thought over the question: the feeling of Chris touching him, inhaling close to his neck - like he was trying to suck the eros out of him (or more likely, his vanilla-musk scent), was highly inappropriate since Viktor had staked a temporary claim over him…

“I-uh” Yuuri stuttered, feeling the sweat pouring out of him “a-a little, but y-you know, he was only joking around.” He smiled shyly, knowing full well that when Viktor had that look on his face, there was no way to appease him, except through performance. Viktor hummed low as a reply, and the pair walked the rest of the short distance to their hotel in relative silence.

They arrived at the room and started removing their scarves, jackets, and boots, still not talking, but Yuuri sweating something fierce as he could only guess what Viktor was thinking about, deciding he needed to do something about this sweat that was irritating his overactive sense of smell, he made a beeline for the bathroom “Just taking a shower” he said quietly, not expecting a literate reply from Viktor when he was acting sulky like this.

*******************************************************************************

After stepping out of his Japanese tracksuit in the safety of the bathroom, he pressed a hand to his bruised hip - the colour fading from a sickly green to a foreign yellow over the past few days. It was no longer tender at the touch, but the symbol of his failure still bugged him. He sighed in dismissal and stepped into the bath he had run. The heat enveloping his body made him moan at the warm weightlessness it provided - made him think of the onsen, of home. He relaxed into the water and let it soothe his overworked muscles, nearly falling asleep in the tub until he heard a sharp noise at the door.

The door flung open  
Viktor was striding toward him  
Looking mad as all hell, still in his suit

“Ah- Uh- Viktor” Yuuri yelped, hands flying to cover himself.

  
“hm” Viktor grunted dismissively, dropping to his knees at the side of the tub. The alpha looked furious. Once seated comfortably Viktor yanked Yuuri’s right arm away from his junk and toward him, latching onto the pale, velvety skin near his arm pit and sucking harshly. Yuuri swore he heard a growl coming from Viktor, but remained as still as possible as Viktor violently delivered hickey after hickey up from his arm to his Jaw.

  
“V-viktor, I still have to skate tomorrow” Yuuri informed him, not wanting these purple marks to be scrutinised all over the media (possibly letting Yuuri fall into the ‘scandalous omega’ whirlpool). Viktor let out a low, growling hum as he released his suction on the skin with a ‘pop’. He smiled down at him predatorily, making Yuuri shudder and sit up in the tub.

  
“All mine ~ my omega” Viktor whispered, “I think Chris will get the message, don’t you?” Yuuri’s eyebrows knitted angrily in realisation as to why Viktor was being like this. “Viktor!” the younger man scolded, voice raised slightly “We're not even mated... and everyone will see - the media will make assump-“ a finger pressed to Yuuri’s lips cutting him off.

  
“I am sorry Yuuri, but this is for me too. Will you be good and wear these for me?” Viktor crooned pleadingly, the sound making Yuuri twitch under his hand “And besides - they even match the colour of your costume’s blazer.”

The alpha smirked. He leant into the bathtub and scooped Yuuri up almost effortlessly, drenching his dress shirt and tie as Yuuri’s wet skin was cuddled into him. In any other situation, Yuuri would have been flailing and yelling at Viktor to stop being silly and put him down, but he was too turned on to protest anymore.

*******************************************************************************

Yuuri remained tense in Viktor’s arms until they reached the bedroom of the apartment, Viktor lowering him onto the bed and standing over him. His gaze hungry and possessively, making the omega squirm and sigh at the same time.

Yuuri remained tense in Viktor’s arms until they reached the bedroom of the apartment, Viktor lowering him onto the bed and standing over him. His gaze hungry and possessively, making the omega squirm and sigh at the same time.

  
“So Yuuri, is this what you do for anyone who touches you?” Viktor tutted, a finger teasingly running along the crease of his abdominal muscles. Yuuri froze; desperately wanting to buck into the touch, but paralysed by Viktor’s words

  
“N-no! Of course not - Viktor!” he cried, hands returning to covering his now mostly hard erection. Viktor huffed again in response

  
“Now Yuuri, I know I want you to show the audience all the eros you possess, but that does not mean that you should indulge others with you body” he asserted, moving his hand to touch the area which Yuuri’s hands covered “outside of your short programme, that is reserved for me.” Viktor finished his sentence with a growl, leaning forward to capture Yuuri’s lips in powerful kiss, Yuuri accepted it warmly, allowing Viktor to suck on his tongue and nip at his bottom lip, his overwhelming arousal rendering him immovable, save for the hands that left his crotch to hook around Viktor’s neck, petting the soft, shorter hairs and the nape of his neck.

The older shifted so his knees were on the bed, sitting back on them and pulling Yuuri’s hips into his lap.  
The moment Viktor broke the kiss, Yuuri sucked in a gasp, whimpering at Viktor nosing at his neck mumbling “mine... mine... my Yuuri.” Yuuri knew that his alpha was being crazy possessive, but he couldn’t help but love it, bucking up off the bed and whimpering louder.

  
“Vi-viktor, pleaaase” the raven whined, licking at Viktor’s neck, close to his scent gland. The omega moved one hand around the front of him to start unbuttoning his shirt “I promise Viktor, n-never let anyone touch me but you.” The pair were not mated yet, and though unspoken, they both wanted it.

Viktor sat up, looking down at the body splayed out for him; erotic and deliciously soft. Viktor felt his trousers growing tighter at the closeness of Yuuri’s damp thighs and decided to indulge Yuuri.

  
“Good boy, good little omega” He crooned again “that’s all I needed to hear.” Taking Yuuri’s shaking wrist out of the way to unbutton his shirt with his right hand and stroking Yuuri’s plush, pink lips with the thumb of his left hand, breath hitching as that delicate little tongue came through his parted lips to lick at the pad of it.

  
“Mh, Yuuri, such a good boy, looking so pretty like this, just for me” Viktor sighed as he pulled the shirt from his body, reluctantly taking his thumb from that gorgeous mouth for a moment. One his shirt was discarded to the side of the bed, he cupped the slight swell that Yuuri’s pectoral muscles created; still maintaining some fat around them. Viktor did not want that to change. ever. He squeezed the soft flesh, plumping it in his hand, pressing into the soft pink nipples with his index fingers and circling the buds until they hardened.

A litany of moans and cries escaped Yuuri’s lips, only feeding the flames of Viktor’s arousal “see Yuuri, you look so pretty. Do you like it when I touch your breast like this?” Viktor smirked to himself, attempting to brush the mistranslated word off, but also loving the thought of his lover’s small, cute little breasts growing plump and full with milk if he were ever to carry pups. Viktor’s attention was snapped back to Yuuri as a loud cry escaped the omega’s throat. Viktor filed away the need to comment on Yuuri’s chest more often.

  
“Uh - Viktorrr” he moaned “mmmh - please” Viktor could’ve slapped himself when his eyes rested on Yuuri’s small but straining cock, which had started to turn purple at the tip

  
“Oh no, Yuuri, I’m sorry for not paying this more attention.” Viktor remorsefully apologised as he shuffled back, holding Yuuri’s waist as he lowered his mouth to take Yuuri into it. He carefully took the length into his soft lips, licking gently at the underside whilst sucking him in. After a moment, Viktor felt Yuuri’s hips twist away, and a hand in his hair tugging upward

  
“Ah - Viktor, n-not that” Yuuri groaned. Viktor’s brows knitted in confusion…

  
“What’s wrong Yuuri, did I hurt you with my teeth?” he inquired, shuffling back up to cup Yuuri’s jaw lovingly.

  
Yuuri leant into the touch, shaking his head softly “No” he sighed “I’ve just - I don’t like that.” he grumbled, brows furrowing and turning into Viktor’s hand to hide the shame.

  
Viktor smiled sweetly down at the raven haired man “That’s okay Yuuri, let me see that gorgeous face baby…” He crooned, leaning down to claim Yuuri’s lips in a gentle kiss “What would you like me to do - surely I can reward you after your performance today?” Viktor offered, pulling back to ask.

  
Yuuri didn’t even have to think before he twisted onto his front, his hips in the air and back arched to the point of aching. The omega part of his brain screaming at him to submit. With his ass no longer pressed against the bed, it suddenly occurred to him he was absolutely dripping - the slick dribbling down his plush thighs and starting to pool at the back of his knees. He let out a keening whine, letting his alpha know how much he wanted to be fucked, followed by short little huffs of pure sexual desperation.

  
“Yuuri, darling, it’s okay” he crooned low in his throat “I will help you.”

  
A satisfied smile set on Yuuri’s features even as the were squished against the bed, suddenly overtaken my an electric rush of pleasure as he felt a soft wet contact to his entrance


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (The part relating to the Free skate being postponed is related to how when Chris finished his performance, the commentators mentioned 'the ice looks wet' - so I took some liberties with that and supposed that the ice warped so that maintenance had to re-level it for the competition.

Reprieve flooded through Yuuri’s veins over the gentle contact to the part of his body that begged for attention though soft spasming and twitches. After finishing his lick, Viktor sat up, reveling in the taste of the sweet slick and his omega’s eagerness, though noticed the pained expression on his cute features.

  
“Yuuri, do you think you could roll over for me?” Viktor sighed lightly, not wanting the omega to think that he had to present in order to receive his affections; overbearing, traditionalist alphas did that kind of thing, rewarding only obedience and not individuality. Yuuri groaned a little, before smiling sweetly and rolling onto his back, seeming more relaxed and at ease now with his hands softly cupping his lover's cheeks.

  
“Thanks - now p-please” he whined, “keep going.”

  
“Oh - I plan to..” Viktor chuckled, leaning to peck at Yuuri’s lips before returning to the soft pucker.

  
*******************************************************************************

  
After a few minutes of drinking in Yuuri’s high pitched moans and keening, Viktor had three fingers inside Yuuri, accompanied by the little licks of his tongue around the ring of muscle, manipulating it to relax further. Viktor curled his delicate fingers and searched for that place inside Yuuri that always made his body shake from the stimulation. Viktor appreciated the wet heat as he searched, fingers soon colliding with the spongy tissue; looking up to see his omega’s mouth falling open prettily.

He lifted his mouth from the area to croon to the ebony: “Good boy, just relax into it baby”

  
Yuuri willed himself to sink into the bed, the fingers he didn’t know he was clenching around sliding out from his hole. Yuuri shuddered at the feeling of stinging emptiness, soothed again by his Alpha’s crooning.

  
Suddenly, a thought crossed Viktor’s mind, smiling deviously at the idea.... “Yuuri” he spoke clearly, as he did whenever he asked his lover a question

  
“Yessss?” The man hissed, knees turning in to keeping himself from coming right there and then at the sight of Viktors adorable 'request' face.

  
“Would you like to…” Viktor searched for the word “r-ride me?”

  
A prevalent rosy flush settled over Yuuri’s pale skin, stretching from his forehead to his ribs, jaw dropping at the simple suggestion. He couldn’t say that the idea had never crossed his mind but -

  
“It’s okay if you don’t want to darling?” Viktor smiled understandingly, though a gasp soon graced his vocal cords as Yuuri sat up to push him down, staring down at him hungrily.

  
“hm” Yuuri hummed hotly, mimicking Viktor’s previous actions and trailing a finger down his abdomen, tutting as Viktor’s hips bucked forward, his own arousal sorely forgotten and pressing painfully in his boxers. The alpha hissed as Yuuri pulled down the fabric, his arousal bouncing out of his boxers against his stomach before Yuuri gently ran his hand over the length as he positioned himself to straddle Viktor’s hips, the alpha still a gasping, incoherent mess.

  
“Calm yourself” Yuuri tutted again

  
“mh - Yuuri - just s-sensitive”

  
Yuuri halted his actions and sat calmly on Viktor’s abs, pulling his arms around to trace the lines of his alpha’s collar bones and neck, humming the tune to On love in an attempt soothe him  
“Sssh alpha. It’s okay” he whispered, tauntingly close to Viktor’s neck to inhale the calming scent at the end of his sentence “now V-viktor - tell me what you want”

  
Viktor let out a low growl at the sound of the omega’s pleading voice “Uh - Yuuri” he breathed, inhaling and regaining his regular composition “First, you’re gonna ride me." the man smirked, and as a hint to get things moving, Viktor rolled his hips up, causing Yuuri to let out a stuttering whine as he lifted himself to position Viktor’s cock at his entrance - now heavily leaking slick.

  
“Ready?”

  
“mhm.”

  
Yuuri’s entire body shuddered as he lowered himself onto the satisfying fullness, slowly and hesitant at first, then fast as Viktor’s grabbed Yuuri’s hips and pulled the omega down until he was balls-deep inside that gorgeous, slick, velvet heat, his length pulsing and knot already showing signs of swelling. Yuuri released a shrill cry as he was filled with his alpha, the tickling sensation of soft hair against his perineum making him smile and circle his hips into the delicious heat filling him

  
“mmmh - Vitya” he moaned, sounding like a goddamn pornstar

  
After a minute of grinding down onto Viktor and letting those pretty little moans escape his lips, Yuuri lifted himself off Viktor’s length halfway, before settling back down slightly quicker, letting out a sharp gasp as the generous tip of the alpha’s cock prodded his prostate. A steady pace was soon established by the ebony, drawing out every fourth of fifth rise of his hips to tease an impatient moan from his lover, Viktor starting to buck up into the intoxicating heat of Yuuri’s ass.

  
“You like it like this, don’t you” Viktor began to rasp “Fucking yourself on me like you were made for it?”

  
Yuuri flushed under the sheen of sweat covering his skin, shuddering out a little “mhm” as his head tipped back.

  
Viktor smiled in satisfaction “Good boy. God you’re good.” The alpha used his fleeting abdominal strength to push himself up and sit cross-legged, one hand leaving Yuuri’s hip to hold him up, then guiding the tired omega up and down, as far as his knot would allow. He felt the strangely satisfying tug, and smirked at Yuuri’s sweet whimpers.

  
The omega felt the stretch beginning to hinder his ability to ride Viktor as athletically as he liked. As the gland swelled to create an uncomfortable stretch, he settled for grinding down onto the lovely width, clenching around him and panting. “Ng ~ Viktor. I - I’m gonna come”

  
“Sshh my pretty, me too... You ready for me to fill you up?” Viktor rasped right next to Yuuri’s ear, mouthing at the sensitive swell of his scent gland

  
“Oh god Viktor…” Yuuri cried, his climax building and the pleasure starting to burn inside of him. His alpha was now completely knotted inside him, and he had never imagined it to feel so… gratifying. “C’mon Alpha - fill your baby boy up”

  
“Ah - yeah, good boy” Viktor stuttered “so good, so pretty - AH…”

  
Yuuri felt the wet heat shooting into him - load after load making him feel fuller than he imagined, his shrill cried probably notifying the entire hotel to how good it felt - to be filled with his alpha's seed to the point some was leaking out past Viktor's knot. His back arched to the point of aching as he came in small spurts onto Viktor's chest. In this moment of ecstasy, the young man decided he was ready for the dedication, humbly exposed his neck to Viktor...

“P-please alpha... Viktor - I need it.”

  
Without question, Viktor swept forward and locked his teeth as kindly as he could onto the gland, drinking in the overwhelming amount of scent pouring from the area alongside the gorgeous cries falling from his omega’s lips like the melody to the most heavenly hymn to grace his ears. Once the mark had been made, Viktor unlocked his jaw and almost collapsed into Yuuri’s shoulder, mouthing quietly the word 'mine' with every exhale.

  
“V-viktor” Yuuri protested exhaustedly “C’mon - n-not comfy like this.”

  
Viktor had the presence of mind to remember they were tied, and gently helped his omega to turn around so they could lay together on their sides. The tired alpha internally grimaced at the blood seeping from the bite he had given Yuuri on the right side of his neck. He hurriedly lay Yuuri and himself down on their left sides so he could lick and soothe the painful-looking mark.  
Once in such a position, Viktor softly nuzzled into the omega’s neck. gently laving his tongue over the spot to help it heal.

“Oh Yuuri - I’m sorry I hurt you.”

  
“I-it doesn’t hurt” Yuuri uttered, still surprised at the fact “just s-sensitive.” The omega hissed pleasantly at the sensations, his alpha simply humming calmly in reply, though his attention was caught by the way Yuuri’s generally flat stomach had developed a slight… bump.

  
“shit” Viktor whispered to himself, absentmindedly bringing his hand down from where it had rested on Yuuri’s hip to curiously poke at the swelling. It felt like a firm water balloon, though he drew his hand away at the sound of his lover’s harsh shuddering and hiss.

  
“So - too full” Yuuri grimaced. Viktor bought his hand up to turn his mate’s head to his own, capturing his plush lips in a gentle kiss to distract him. When they broke apart, Yuuri was panting from the intensity.

  
“I love you - thank you for this - for being mine” Viktor smiled sweetly at the omega.

  
“I love you too” Yuuri sighed quietly, head settling back on the pillow "I was always yours." God, he was glad he was on birth control. God, he was glad that the free skate was postponed for two days because of a maintenance issue with the ice.

Damn Christophe.

  
*******************************************************************************

  
Viktor sweated for a minute, wanting to get his mate into a shower, get him some water... anything. But the exhaustion soon hit him like a brick wall, and with heavy eyelids, he snuggled into Yuuri's shoulder blades, catching one last whiff of that intoxicating 'satisfied omega' scent, drifting into a heavy sleep.


End file.
